Love is sweeter the second time around chapter 37
by dementedducky
Summary: :D


*Later when they go to pick the kids up from school*

"Daddy! There's a teddy bears picnic next week, we have to bring our mummies and daddies" Leah says excitedly flapping a letter around. "We get to spend all afternoon in the big field eating with our teddy bears and parents! I wish mummy could come but I told the teacher she's working to help sick animals and I said I'd bring my daddies instead. She's silly she said I can only have one daddy but I told her I have two. She told me off for being silly but I don't care because you'll both come to the picnic won't you daddy?" She gabbles excitedly

"Of course I will sweetheart"

"You too daddy Brendan?!"

"Of course darling. Now what's this about your teacher?"

"She said I was being silly saying I have two daddies but it doesn't matter because I have a mummy and 2 daddies so I feel really lucky"

Ste and Brendan looked at each other. Surely the head teacher or receptionist would've explained? Brendan is about to go and find the teacher but Lucas comes out limping and he scoops him up in his arms.

"What happened sport?"

"Fell over"

"Oh dear, where did you hurt?"

"My knee. I have a big plaster and miss said I was really brave because I didn't cry"

"Aww that's my boy. How about we get you kids some sweets and when we get home you can tell me and daddy more about this picnic. Lucas are you having a picnic too?"

"Yeah! The whole school is going"

Ste takes Leah's hand and Brendan carries Lucas on his shoulders and Ste and Brendan hold hands too. They go to the shop and pick some sweets out for the kids and themselves and then head home.

"Daddy we have to bring some food in can we make a cake?" Leah asks

"Of course sweetie, Lucas do you want to make a cake too?"

Lucas nods enthusiastically with a jelly worm sticking out of his mouth.

"Ok so a class of about 30 kids plus at most double the parents so we need enough cakes to feed about 180 people" Ste says with his eyes wide.

"We can do it don't worry" Brendan says "Especially with our tiny chefs here to help.

"We'll have to have a practice Bren so as not to give everyone food poisoning" Ste says with a laugh

"We'll buy a cookbook tomorrow. I mean how hard can it be to bake a cake?"

*The next day with the kids at school and everything needed to bake a cake is bought including a cook book and ingredients and equipment they find out baking cakes is harder than they thought. They both take a bowl and try to make a basic cake. Brendan sieves the flour a bit too hard and there's a white cloud covering them. When the flour fog has descended Brendan looks at Ste and bursts out laughing.

"Alright there…Caaaasper?"

Ste gets some flour and flicks it at Brendan "Shut it you" He says smiling fondly

This starts off a food fight and Brendan flicks cake mix in his face. Ste laughs and gets and egg. He throws it in the air a little and catches it and looks straight at Brendan with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Don't even think it Steven!" Brendan says trying to be stern but smiling at the same time. Ste grabs the egg and throws it and it hits Brendan's head and gooey egg slops down his hair onto his face.

"That's it! You're in massive trouble" Brendan says grabbing Ste. The floors all slippery and they fall onto the floor. Brendan sits triumphantly on top Ste and flicks a bit of egg at him. They carry on play fighting on the floor when Brendan suddenly pins Ste down by the wrists and kisses him deeply. They contemplate having sex right there and then but they both look at the clock and realise they only have an hour and a half to clean the kitchen and themselves and bake two more cakes before the kids get home. Brendan sighs and kisses Ste again before helping him up. Ste staggers to his feet and kisses Brendan again. Normally they would've just had sex but now they have two little kids to take care of full time it's all different. As they start cleaning Ste whispers in Brendan's ear. "Maybe we can both clean ourselves together. Half the time and half the water used, we'll have to be quick and do it once the cakes are baking"

They clean quickly but thoroughly and start making cakes giving each other the odd little glance and smile. They manage to avoid another food fight and they both get the cakes into bake with the timer one for 25 minutes.

"25 minutes to get clean and dirty?" Brendan says smiling. "I always did like a good challenge"

Him and Ste strip down and get into the shower and start focusing on helping each other get clean first. It takes Brendan ages to wash the egg out of his hair and as it had dried it looked like he had something else in his hair. Ste helps him to make sure it's all out and then once they're clean they both start getting dirty. Ste starts wanking Brendan off and he's fully alert in minutes. The hot water splashes against there skin and Brendan goes down on Ste until he comes hard down his throat. He can't help moaning and pulling Brendan's hair because it feels so good.

"Fuck me Bren" He pants turning around when he has enough energy

Brendan stays on his knees and teases Ste's entry with his tongue. This sends shivers through Ste's body and gives him a semi hard on. Brendan wraps one hand around Ste's length and enters him from behind. Ste gives a little yell as Brendan repeatedly hits his sweet spot.

"Brendan, I'm gonna come"

"Me too" he says as he slams into Ste hard one last time making them both come hard and simultaneously. Ste slumps against the shower door and Brendan leans against Ste's back. When they recover from after shocks the both grab a towel each and get out the shower. Ste checks on the cakes. The buzzer had gone off long ago but they didn't hear it over the water and the shouts of pleasure. They look fine though and they both quickly get dressed and bring the cakes out ready to cool down so the kids can decorate it when they come home.

They switch the oven off, put their shoes on and sprint down to the school with minutes to spare.


End file.
